


Lucky for You, That's What I Like

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Polygrumps, Rough Sex, ShipGrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: https://zippers-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/169100035544/some-egobang-thing-ill-probs-never-finish-someone(BASED OFF OF THIS LOVELY DRAWING SO GO FOLLOW @zippers-nsfw because I think they are cool and stuff)





	Lucky for You, That's What I Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zippers-nsfw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zippers-nsfw).



> https://zippers-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/169100035544/some-egobang-thing-ill-probs-never-finish-someone
> 
> (BASED OFF OF THIS LOVELY DRAWING SO GO FOLLOW @zippers-nsfw because I think they are cool and stuff)

            “Arin! Oh my fucking god, you need to not turn so sharp!” Dan bellowed while throwing his hands in the air in an exasperated motion.  
            “Shut the fuck up, Dan!” Arin retorted, his grip like a vice on his gaming controller. “You do realize this is a Sonic game, right?! You know you’re support to, oh I don’t know, GO FUCKING FAST?!”  
            “Yeah, but some of these springs are obvious traps so you don’t just go right only! You have to think!”

            The Grump’s recording room was filled with tension as the two best friends tried to cram many pre-recorded episodes before they left for a small hiatus. Tired eyes glanced at the giant clock on the wall, which read 12:45am. They’ve been at this what seemed like impossible game for almost 5 hours and everyone else already went home.

            “Arin, please,” Dan whined, slumping on the couch. “I’m so tired and ready to throw in the towel. Let’s just ‘Next Time on Game Grumps’-”  
            “No! We are finishing this fucking STUPID _SEGA_ game and then we can finally move on with our lives!” Arin let hot air flow out of his nose in an annoyed huff. He knew in the back of his mind that many of the Game Grumps fans would never let it go if they didn’t complete the video game. They have already expressed their hatred for Arin’s playing style in the comments and the artist wanted to prove them wrong.

            He controlled the blue hedgehog on screen to spin-dash through a breakable wall, only to be hit by a hidden enemy; an explosion of rings were shot sporadically from the character’s body.  
            “OH! MY! FUCKING! GOD!” Arin screamed. “THIS! IS! FUCKING! IMPOSSIBLE!”  
            “Okay, okay, ‘Next Time on Game Grumps’. Arin’s going to lose his fucking mind if we continue-”  
            “Dan, I swear to God if you stop the clock, I will end you.” Through gritted teeth, Arin’s tone was low and gravelly. His chocolate eyes were locked on the screen, laser focused, determination filled his heart.  
            “Okay, okay,” Leigh spoke defensively. “I’m just looking after your mental health, buddy.”

           

            Both gamers fell silent for long agonizing seconds. The only few sounds that were emitted were the angry clacking of plastic upon plastic, the video game music, and the occasional mutter of _“fucking goddamn shit”._ Dan let his eyes sweep at his disgruntled friend. He looked at every crevice, every angle, every flaw, and let a smile blossom across his face. His friend was sure a hothead, but he couldn’t help but love every aspect.

            “OH MY GOD, DAN! I AM GOING TO HAVE A FUCKING HERNIA!” The jarring loud scream disrupted Leigh’s thoughts but was followed by a sputter of spit and laughter. He clutched onto a section of disheveled hair and fell on Arin’s lap, stomach first.  
            “Oh my god, Arin, you _suck_ at this game!”

 

            A callused hand lunged at Leigh’s throat. It squeezed around his windpipe not enough to hurt him but enough to have him slightly heaving for air. He tried to make a startled sound but it only came out as a wispy gasp.  
            “You wanna fuckin’ repeat that, Dan?” Arin growled, a rumble vibrating in his chest and against Dan’s small frame.  
            “A-Arin, I’m sorry-” He couldn’t finish his sentence. He bit his lip to stifle back a groan, his groin getting tight with excitement.  
            “I don’t think I asked for an apology,” The artist snarled. “I believe I asked you to fuckin’ repeat yourself.”  


Dan slowly rubbed his aching pelvis against Arin’s legs. He couldn’t understand why he loved the idea of being roughly handled by his counterpart. He was such a lover and not a fighter that this idea of a sexual encounter never crossed his stream of conscious, yet there he was practically begging his friend to pull down his pants and take him on the spot.  
            “I-I said…you suck…a-a-at this game…~” He whispered. He was afraid that with any more pressure he was putting on his bit lip that he would surely puncture the skin and bleed.

            With a loud _huff,_ Arin violently shoved Dan across the couch so he could get up.  
            “Ow, dude, what the fu-” The singer yelped when rough hands grabbed the hem of his jeans and vigorously pulled them down. “A-Arin! What the f-fuck are you doing?!”  
            He didn’t respond to his friend’s plea. He pushed Leigh’s head down against the couch, positioning him to where his back end was in the air, like a cat who was being scratched. With his spare hand, he tugged his zipper down. His unyielding erection wasted no time in exposing itself when freedom was given. He let loose an ominous growl, his length grinding itself against Dan’s opening.

            Dan tried letting his legs drift open more, but Arin only let his pants fall an inch under his cheeks, causing his legs to stay stiff in their position. They were also extremely taut jeans, so pulling them any farther down would be a lot of work in itself.  
There was no warning when Arin’s cock rammed inside Dan. He cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure; his first instinct was to try and jerk his head upward to flee from the intrusion, but his friend’s brute strength held him captive.  
            “You shouldn’t…hggnn, have tested my patience~” Arin purred, slowly pumping himself. He bent forward, drilling deeper inside. “You just…hah, had to try me, didn’t you~?” His seductive voice was melted chocolate to Dan’s ears.   
            “I-I didn’t mean to-”  
            “ _Shut the fuck up. No talking._ ”

Arin’s pelvis thwacked against his submissive friend’s ass, thrusting harder and harder with each rhythm; Dan bewailed after every assault against his prostate. He couldn’t help but let his cries echo in the recording studio, his nails digging into the fabric of the couch. Arin moved his hand from Dan’s temple to under his chin, hoisting him up. His fingers snaked their way into the wailing singer’s mouth, forcing his cries to muffle and sound distant.  
            “Be a good boy…and suck on my fingers~” Arin commanded.

            _What is going on with me?!_ Leigh’s mind was in a frenzy; nothing made sense. He never knew he could feel this way with being so roughly handled. He felt like a new door had opened and this new…kink, just waltzed in and made itself comfortable. The pet names, the sultry commands, the feeling of being used, he craved every second of it.

His wet muscle circled around the two fingers, a slim silver thread of drool free falling from his mouth. His right hand took hold of the couch, his left hand reaching for his own aching sex. He didn’t get far before Arin vice-gripped his free arm and twisted it behind Leigh’s back.  
            “No…You’ve been…nnngh, such a naughty boy~” Arin cooed, his pumps never slowing down or easing up. “Only good boys…can touch themselves~”  
            “Arin, please…~” Dan pleaded through the fingers still in his mouth. “Please~ I’ve been a good boy~”

            Arin shuddered at the proposition. Oh, how the tables have turned really quickly from negative retorts to the cries of pleasurable suffering. “I don’t know~” He faked a quizzical voice, “You’ve been…not the best pet~” He removed his fingers from his older friend’s mouth, wanting to hear more of the moans and groans that cascaded from the other’s mouth.  
            “T-Tell me I’ve been…Aaaah, a good boy~!” The singer panted, arching his form. “I p-p-promise to be good~!”   
            “Are you _sure_ you want that~?”   
            “Y-Yes~!”

 

            “Then you fuckin’ asked for it…~”   
            Dan knew in his mind if he were to die on the spot, he would not regret dying in the hands of his best friend with a dick in his ass. Arin jerked his friend to where Dan was lying on his back. His dark eyes bored into his love-struck counterpart’s. He almost could see his pupils shift into tiny hearts. One hand slithered under the older one’s shirt exposing half of his chest. Fingers clutched Dan’s throat again but this time let more pressure squeeze around his windpipe.

            Dan’s tongue lopped out on the side of his mouth, his panting getting deeper, his love-crazed eyes rolling back into his skull. When Leigh was with other girls and they asked for this kind of treatment, he had to refuse in fear of hurting their bodies. Now he understood the absolute gratification this kind of loving abuse had.  
            “Leigh~ You’re my good boy~” Arin cooed into Dan’s exposed neck, biting the nape of it roughly. His teeth sunk into the skin, causing Dan to let his hoarse voice cry even more. “Look at you being so good right now~”  
            “Arin, I’m gonna come~!” He warned, “Please…please touch me~!” The animator loved the sense of urgency his friend was emitting. It only made him want to toy with him more, edge him and deny him his well-wanted orgasm.  
            “What was that, love~?” He grinned a toothy smile while letting his hips slow down and slack a bit.  
            “Nonono, A-Arin~!” Dan bellowed. He tilted his head back further in the couch, his mess of hair all over his face. “Arin please, I-I’m so close~!”  
            “Tell me what you want, Dan, and I’ll do it~”  
            “Oooooh fuck…Arin, please touch me…~!”  
            “Touch you where…~?”  
            “M-My cock~” The singer was ready to lose his mind and sanity. He felt his orgasm; it was so close and this fucking bastard was going to let him lose it.  
            “What do you want me to do with it~?” Arin slowed his pace so down that he almost wasn’t moving anymore. He felt the other push his rear against his groin.  
            “Oh, for fuck’s sake~! Jerk me off, you asshole~!” Leigh bawled in ecstasy.

            New feelings crashed against Dan’s thin frame. His body violently convulsed with Arin’s violent thrusting. His voice was gravelly and rough, the screaming doing more damage to his vocal chords.  Arin tightly clamped down on Dan’s throbbing member and jerked it quickly, his other arm wrapping around the thin legs that tried to spread open. Arin panted heavily, his blonde and brunette hair sticking to his forehead, his shirt slowly showing signs of perspiration. His rumbling chest grew in sound. The recording room was filled with nothing but cries, moans, growls, and endless nothings of words, both loving and abusive.

            Dan couldn’t give Arin a warning before his hands wildly grabbed the couch in a death grip, his body letting waves of spasms shake his being. His orgasm rocked his body hard, every shot of semen caused him to cry out and his muscles to contract. His cum latched onto his chest and lower region.

            Arin followed suit with a final growl, shoving his cock far inside his friend and letting his own seed fill. His body tensed and relaxed, letting his body empty. He pulled his length out slowly, letting a small _pop_ emit. Dan’s muscles ached, his throat was sore, but he laid on the couch relieved and in nirvana. He gently stroked his shaft before asking in a breathy tone, “You feel better, big cat…~?”  
            “Yes, I do…” Arin replied, placing his member back in his pants and zipping up. He then casually sat next to the exhausted singer, gaming controller back in hand as if nothing happened. He resumed the game, then looked over to his counterpart and snorted. “Come on, Dan. We have a show to do.” With a sigh, he then added, “Matt and Ryan, please edit out everything you just heard.”


End file.
